All The Wrong Reasons
by topsyturvyday
Summary: Charlie kind of holds a grudge, but it's not at who you would expect. Charloe sooner or later, rated M for potential of future chapters. first Revolution fic!
1. Chapter 1

**_All the Wrong Reasons - a Revolution Fanfiction_**

**Authors Note: None of these characters are mine, I'm merely taking them for a test drive.**

**I feel like this is the kind of story that I haven't seen on this site as of yet, stay tuned folks!**

* * *

"What's the deal with those two?" I heard mum asking Miles.

"Leave 'em be Rachel, the kids harmless." I looked to my left where Connor walked beside me, Connor Bennett the one and only son of ex-leader of the Monroe Militia; Sebastian Monroe.

"Are you listening to them?" He asked with his eyes on the ground in front of us.

"Of course I am, she's suspicious of _everything. _It's like I'm still a four year old, couldn't run anywhere without tripping and shredding the skin of my knee." It was crazy, we live in a world full of hate and violence and I'm not allowed to walk down the dirt path without causing suspicion.

"Alright, bring it in everyone!" Bass whistled to get everyone's attention, Miles and Rachel would argue it until the cows came home but Monroe was our best damn chance at surviving; he acts first, thinks later.

"We need to gather supplies, any volunteers?" A small handful of people that had followed us from Willoughby raised their hands, amongst them was my Grandpa Gene.

"Gene we need you to stick around to treat any of our wounded, precautionary measures."

"So I'm to sit here and wait for someone to get injured before I can help? You might have been in charge back with the Militia but I'm not one of your lackeys, boy." I could almost see the vein in Monroe's forehead about ready to burst at my Grandpa's outburst.

Wait, why did I even notice that?  
"Right, fine you want to help; be my guest. Take Miles and those four with you. Connor and I are heading back the way we came to collect as many of the weapons from the Patriots as we can, the rest of you need to stay here and _stay quiet_." Oh, that's cute.

"The hell you are," spat my slightly psychotic mother.

"Excuse me?" Even Monroe was bewildered by the words that came from her mouth, she was passive aggressive, not blunt like this.

"You got what you wanted, which was the only damn reason you were even with us to begin with; do you really expect us to let you waltz off into the sunset with the only reason that you would have to come back? Connor stays here, with us." There was a fire in my mother's eyes that had been gone for a long time.

"Right so you're expecting me to waltz into the Patriot's camp on my own with no one to cover me, to prevent me from running away with Connor?" Monroe's left eyebrow raised, the corners of his mouth lifting into a subtle smirk.

"That's not what she's saying, Connor stays with her; I go with you." I'd spoken before my brain had even managed to process the words, shit.

"Excuse me? That is _not _what I meant at all. You are not taking _my only child _into a Patriot camp." Right, hit him where it hurts mum. Go you.

"You lost the right to dictate what I do a long time ago," even before I had finished talking Miles' neutral facial expression turned into a deep set frown. "You want him to give you Connor with nothing in return? I'm going."

I left the group before anyone else put their ten cents into the conversation, back to my makeshift room that I had been discreetly sharing with Connor. It was only about ten minutes later that I was cornered with both Monroe and Bennett, in that very room.

"Charlotte what do you think you're doing?" I was rummaging through my duffle bag looking for the two knives in their sheaths that I'd stolen from the last Patriot we'd had a run in with. I ignored Monroe's question until he had advanced into the room, Connor hovering at his shoulder.

"Charlotte, what the _hell _was that back there?" This time he grabbed my shoulder spinning me round to face him, a hand on each of my shoulders; pinning me in place.

"Would you really rather be going off to a Patriot camp with the woman who blames you for the death of her son? She couldn't hate anyone more, chances are she'd knock you out and leave you for dead. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not an idiot; I know the games you're playing, both of you." I knew bringing up Danny's death was a soft spot for everyone, even Sebastian Monroe; what can I say, this world has taught me to play dirty.

"I will not put you in harm's way, Charlotte." I wasn't watching Monroe when he spoke; instead I had my eyes on Connor, he stood with his arms folded, eyes boring into the back of Monroe's head.

"You're not putting me in danger; I am not your responsibility. Connor, if you want to avoid being stuck in a one on one situation with my mother I suggest you go and find my uncle, tell him you've never had to work in a group and that you want to learn the ropes. Tell him you think he'd be a better teacher than Monroe."

"_Excuse me?!" _ Monroe's hands tightened on my shoulders, his eyes might as well have been burning holes through my head.

"I'm doing you both a favour, if you don't make it convincing he'll see right through you. My uncle's not an idiot, he is however a sucker for a good kid. Go on, no doubt I'll still be standing in this same position when you finish talking to him."

Connor hesitated as if he was waiting for approval from Bass but he left soon after the gears in his head got working.

"What are you playing at Charlotte?" Monroe's eyes were scrutinising every inch of my face.

Without a second thought my foot raised off the floor, bringing my knee up to connect firmly with his groin. His grip released and he stumbled backwards a couple of steps, what looked like fighting the urge to collapse on the ground.

"How many times do I have to say, my name is _Charlie_." I snarled at him from where he had released me.

He had appeared to recover from my knee because he had taken a step forward, advancing on me again, just as he stepped forward again I stepped back, mirroring his footwork. The further he came into the room, the easier it would be to make it out of the room; or so I thought. I was wrong. I attempted to leg it over the corner of Connor's mattress, heading straight for the door until Sebastian Monroe side stepped, blocking my exit. Before I could step out of his reach, his left hand clasps around my right wrist, connecting with the raised skin where his mark was burnt into my skin.

"What the hell is this?" He pulls on my arm, yanking me in until his breath reaches my face, raising my wrist in his arm he pulls back the part of my jacket that covered half of the Militia mark.

"Like you even have to ask, would have thought you'd recognise it anywhere."

"Charlotte." He growled out between his teeth, the vein in his forehead had returned and his eyes were as cold as ice.

"It happened on one of _your _training ships, you know where you were raising _child soldiers_."

"But _what were you doing there_?" He snarled out, gripping for my left wrist too.

"Well I wasn't preaching my affection for the magnificent Sebastian Monroe, that's for sure. I'm not talking about it. Let me go."

"And if I don't?" In an instant the cold in his eyes had been replaced with cockiness.

"Who knows, maybe my knee would like to make friends with more of you. _Let go._" I pulled on my arm and but he wasn't releasing his hold.

I might not hate the man standing in front of me, but I sure as hell am not interested in holding hands with him all night. I needed to get out and clear my head if I was going to spend all night following him to any of the Patriot camps in the area. In a last ditch effort to get him to release his hold on me instead of pulling towards me, I pushed towards him; catching him off guard we both tumbled backwards crashing into the wooden floor. I felt my cheeks heat up almost instantly, I was straddling the chest of Sebastian Monroe. Look, it's not like I was a virgin or anything, but this kind of position with Monroe was not what I was looking for. I'd barely had a chance to register my thoughts, before the tables turned again and instead of straddling Monroe; I was being crushed by the weight of his body instead. As if things could get any worse.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**First chapter to test the waters, I've been out of the fanfiction realm for a while so let me know what you think and you'll be rewarded with a second chapter! :)**

**drop us a review!**

**~topsyturvyday xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**_All the Wrong Reasons - a Revolution Fanfiction_**

**Authors Note: None of these characters are mine, I'm merely taking them for a test drive.**

**Thank you so much to those that reviewed and followed, it means quite a lot that my writing is still worthy of reviews! :)**

**happy reading! xx**

* * *

"Charlie?" Oh shit.

"Charlie, you still up here?" It was Connor, not Miles; thank god.

"Bass, get off me." Nothing but a cocky grin, ugh. "Bass get the hell off me." As I fought against him, I came into contact with something I instantly wished I hadn't. He was hard, _rock hard._ If it was even possible, I turned more crimson than I was before the discovery.

"Jesus Christ what the hell are you two doing?!" I was pretty certain that every inch of my skin was now tomato red and it was because of Sebastian Monroe, _great.  
_  
"Connor maybe you could grill me on this later and instead you could focus on getting this big oaf off of me?" I wasn't going to squirm anymore than I had already, I don't think it was possible to go a darker shade than what I already was. To my displeasure, I got no help from him; instead all I received was laughter.

"Bass, need I remind you who happens to have family just outside? Does Miles Matheson ring any bells?"

"Yeah you should, uh, you should get off her because Miles is waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs." I could see Connor over the top of Monroe's shoulder; he was fidgety and looking anywhere but at us. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped through my lips.

"Something funny, _Charlotte_?" His teeth grazed my neck as he growled into my ear and my laughter caught in my throat, a tingly feeling spreading to every inch of my body.

"Charlie, are you up there?" From tomato red to a ghostly white all in a matter of seconds, thank you mother.

"Charlie? Hello?" Rachel's voice was getting louder, closer.

"Damn it Bass get off me or I swear to God I will drag you through the mud. I'll make it so Miles is well and truly prepared to beat the crap out of you. Get off of me!" And it was just like that, that all the air rushed back into my lungs as he rolled off to my right.

Rachel's feet echoed through the empty hallway as she neared closer, she would flip her lid if she found either of us in such close proximity. I flew into action, her shadow coming into view from the light just outside the doorway; I got up briskly only to bring my knee back down on Monroe's chest, he grunted and I grinned. Rachel flew into the room eyes wide just as I unsheathed one of the knives that had been strapped to my forearm and brought it down with enough force to send it through the floorboards just below his left ear.

"Charlie, what in heaven's name is going on?!" I stood up, pulling my knife with me; leaving Monroe on the ground. Mum's eyes were about ready to fall out of her head as she surveyed the situation before her, Monroe on the ground, Connor off to the side as he too watched the situation; stunned into silence.

"Relax, Bass and I were just showing Connor what it's like to fight without the use of guns or overly large blades. No big deal." I shrugged it off as if it was nothing, pulling my jacket down to cover the piece of my Militia mark that Monroe had revealed; since he had wrapped his hand around it, it felt like it was on fire again.

"Miles wanted me, didn't he?" Her mouth fell open in an attempted to form a sentence but she just nodded her head and I headed for the door.

"We leave in a half hour Charlotte!" Monroe called out after I had left the room, cocky bastard.

"For the hundredth time, my name is _Charlie_!" I called out louder than I had intended.

Miles was waiting at the entrance to the building and wasted no time sweeping me away from everyone else that was around, I could feel the parental lecture coming my way.

"Look kid, you know I'm no good at this stuff," he ran a hand through his scruffy hair probably to give himself time to think of something to say.

"You want to tell me that my mum is having a hard time, that I should cut her some slack, and that I shouldn't be so hard on her, because she _lost her son_. She wasn't even there, I had more of a hand in raising him than she did. I'm not sitting around on the brink of a psychotic meltdown because I lost him, he might have been her son; but he was _my_ brother and I lost him too." We had made it down to the dirt path and no one was around.

"C'mon kid, she didn't choose to be away from Danny _or _you." It was almost comical trying to watch Miles defend her, I won't listen to her so he's the messenger. What was that old saying; don't shoot the messenger? Yeah, too late.

"From what I know, she did actually choose to leave us. Look where that got us, I have no brother and I have no dad. Hell, I didn't even have an uncle until recently because he was busy running a dictatorship and then he went into hiding. _You _don't get to tell me what to do and neither does _she._ Besides, I think you provide her with enough _support _to compensate for the rest of us too." I didn't want to be angry, I didn't want to have this conversation, I didn't even want to be here.

"So you're mad because we weren't there, and even now that _we are here_, you'd rather run head first for the Patriots with the same man that held your mother captive, the same man that is the reason your wrist has been branded as if you were one of the herd?" My hand automatically went to trace the M that he was grumbling about.

"News flash, in case you didn't notice; Monroe didn't just run that joint on his own, he isn't the only person this stupid thing represents."

"Why are you _defending _him?! _He _is the reason _your brother is dead._" That same fire that was previously in Rachel's eyes had settled in his.

"I'm doing what I need to do, in order to survive this screwed up world. We can't just stop and play happy family, if going with Monroe to kick Patriot ass is something I want to do; I'll do it. If you expect me to sit around on those rocks up there to hold my mother's hand; you will be disappointed. It's not who I am and I'm not going to pretend that it is." I started to make my way back up that dirt path, only turning back to the sound of my name.

"Charlie, just think before you open your mouth again."

"Likewise, _Uncle _Miles." I didn't wait around to see the reaction my words had had on him, choosing instead to head back the way we had come.

Back in the room Connor was sprawled out across the first mattress doing absolutely nothing.

"Where's Monroe?" I shrugged my jacket off, sorting through my bag until I located a black tank top.

"Miles bought that little speech you told me to use, thanks for asking." I smirked, if he was any more bitter I would start to call him Miles.

"I told you, that man is a sucker for a good kid. I wouldn't have sent you to him if he wasn't going to buy it. Now, where's Monroe?" I turned away from him, before quickly changing my top.

"He went to change; he should be back any minute."

"Come on Charlotte, time's a wasting!" Monroe's voice called out from the bottom of the stairs; like clock work.

"Enjoy your supply raid, I do believe my uncle will be in quite the foul mood, listen to what he says; he'll be pleased that at least one of us is listening to him." Connor looked at me funny as if he wanted to ask what I was talking about but an impatient Monroe ruined that for him.

"We are wasting precious sunlight, _move it_!" Monroe's hand wrapped around my arm pulling me down the stairs and out the building.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Second chapter up and running, ****drop us a review and let me know what you think! Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow if this chapter is as loved as the last one was!  
**

**~topsyturvyday xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**_All the Wrong Reasons - a Revolution Fanfiction_**

**Authors Note: None of these characters are mine, I'm merely taking them for a test drive.**

**Thank you so much to those that reviewed and followed, it means quite a lot that my writing is still worthy of reviews! :)**

**happy reading! xx**

**_P.S. I just want to clarify that while Charlie and Connor slept together in the show, in this story they haven't because honestly; its frickin' weird. The first part of the story where Rachel asks "what's the deal with them?" is based solely on the fact that Charlie chooses to spend most of her time around Connor. They're not a thing, Blergh._**

* * *

We made it out of the camp without any run ins with Miles or Rachel and I was thankful of that.

"Remind me again why we didn't bring a horse?" I had no idea how far away the camp we were hitting was and I wasn't keen on running rampant through the scrub of Texas all night.

"If I have to remind you again, I won't be afraid to knock you out and leave you behind."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh I don't know, you did nearly put one of those sneaky blades straight through my ear." It was easy enough to catch on to what he was sulking over; the fact that I'd got one up on him.

"Would you rather have to explain to my psychotic mother why you had her daughter pinned to the ground; not to mention the situation in your pants?" I could feel my lips turning up into a smirk.

"Perhaps we should have let her find us, at least then she'd have a reason for disapproving of your affection for me." This was going to be a long journey.

"Is that what this is? You better tell Miles then because he thinks I'm stupid for having anything to do with the man that _killed my brother_" I spat the words more harsh than I had intended to and he flinched.

"How many times do I have to apologise for that?"

"You don't. As of right now if you even consider apologising to me about that I _will_ put that blade through your earlobe."

Darkness surrounded us, the only light was that of the crescent moon after a cloud had passed over it.

"Are you sure we can't go steal a horse from someone? It would make this a lot quicker," part of me wanted to get on a horse and not spend hours walking through Texas scrub, while another part of me was just asking to get a rise out of him.

"Charlotte, I don't care who your uncle is; if you ask me about a horse again, I'll tie you to a tree and leave you here." Even as a whisper his voice was harsh, but I got the message.

"Are we expecting to cross paths with Patriots any time now? You do know we've been walking for _ages_, right?" My legs were beginning to ache from the hours of walking we'd been doing, ugh.

"_Shut up Charlotte!"_ He hissed but the sound of his voice was overpowered by that of horse hooves.

Monroe's hand wrapped around my wrist pulling me in close to the measly bit of shrubbery that he'd been walking near, just as the horse and cart came racing past. On the front of the cart sat two Patriots dressed head to toe in uniform which was to be expected, however the people in the back of the cart made my breath catch in my throat; from what I could see the oldest in there would have been no older than fourteen. I had no time to process what I had witnessed because as soon as they passed Monroe was pushing me out from behind the bush, following the dust that the horses kicked up behind them.

We walked for another twenty minutes or so I guessed, before the soft sound of horses galloping reached our ears again, Bass instinctively grabbed for my arm to pull me into hiding again; I handed over the gun that had been tucked underneath my jacket.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed, stepping closer to grab my arm instead of the gun.

"For once in your god damn life put your trust in someone other than yourself! You need to move, like now." I knelt on the ground using the dirt on my hands to smear across my cheeks and forehead. When he didn't retreat I locked eyes with him for the first time since we'd left the rest of the group.

"Monroe if you don't get out of here I swear to God I'll scream and get us both taken prisoner." The sound of hooves was louder, not long now.

I hunched over, focusing on the dirt which would explain why I didn't hear Monroe as he stepped closer and I definitely didn't notice his foot until it had connected with my stomach. The wind flew out of my lungs and I went from hunched over the dirt to lying on my back; protectively holding my belly, my eyes had watered to the point that any second they would spill down my cheeks. I had enough time to watch him disappear behind more shrubbery before the sound of hooves stopped and a Patriot were staring down at my face.

"Martin, get back here; we don't have time for this!" A voice grumbled loudly.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Even in the darkness, the soldier was uncharacteristically friendly; not even the slightest bit cautious.

"Martin, we're going to be late if you don't move your ass!" The grumbling voice huffed from behind me.

"She's as good as dead out here Steven! What's the harm in bringing her?" The Patriot, Martin reached his hand out to help me sit up, I clasped it firmly but as soon as he started to pull me up my stomach clenched and I groaned; falling back again, I was going to kill Monroe.

"If you don't hurry up with her I'll leave the pair of you here!" Steven's appeared to be potentially one of the most impatient men on the planet.

Martin crouched down beside me, lifting me into his arms and I cried out again; I knew Monroe hadn't done any serious damage but they didn't need to know that. He sat me on the back of the cart, my legs dangling off the edge; as soon as he moved back to the front of the cart a little girl that couldn't have been older than six moved to sit next to me, her hand searching for mine in the darkness as the cart started to move again. I glanced off to where I had seen Monroe last to see his shadow moving as fast as the cart moved; almost parallel to us.

"What's your name?" The voice of the tiny girl whispered, as we started to slow down again she gripped my hand tighter.  
"Grace," I lied.  
"That's pretty, I'm Holly." She wrapped both of her little hands around the hand that wasn't cradling my tender stomach.

When we came to a complete halt three more guards came into view, checking the cart for stowaway's probably.

"I'm scared!" Holly whispered, cowering as close as she could without sitting on me.

"It's okay, you'll be okay." It was probably a lie but this wasn't part of the plan, not that I really had a plan come to think of it..

"They killed my parents you know, and took my brother away. I don't want to die!" Her bottom lip quivered as she spoke and I pulled my hand free; wrapping it around her fragile frame instead.

Martin came back into view when we had passed through the gate, now that we were surrounded by lights he looked a little different, not as friendly as he had in the dark; there was a hardness to his eyes.

"Alright you lot, off the cart!" He barked, moving to help me down from the back.

"I've got it," I brushed off his offer of help; jumping down, wincing slightly.

At the speed of light Holly was off the back, clutching my leg instead of my hand. I offered a hand to everyone that came off the back of that cart but most either took the Patriot's hand or chose to jump down themselves.

"If you'll move into the first tent on your left, you'll find something to eat." He led the way through the tent door and watched everyone get seated before stepping back towards the door. I waited for Holly to squeeze in next to two other girls a little older than her. After she'd got a plate of food I walked back past Martin, turning my walk into a run as he exited the door after me; I ran until I couldn't run anymore, not because I had no energy but because I'd reached a fence. I collapsed on the ground, hunched over my stomach for the second time tonight.

"Oi kid, you can't just go running off in this place!" He was a little out of breath when he reached me again.

"I can't be here, I can't be _here!_ They'll find me! I can't be here!" My breathing was uneven, panicked.

"You're safe in this place; no one can touch you inside these walls." He tried to reassure me of this, but it wasn't going to be that easy.

"No, no one is safe! I'm never going to be safe!" My breaths were coming in ragged gasps, my shoulders shook slightly.

"Who are you running from? We can protect you in here, we can _help._" His hand fell on my shoulder and that's when I struck.

I twisted out from underneath his hand, catching him off guard I managed to knock him flat on his back, the tables were reversed; now I was the one leaning over him. I wasted no time unsheathing one of the blades tucked up my sleeve; he had no time to shout for help before the knife sunk into his neck, the life left his eyes in an instant. Dead.

"_No one is safe here."_ I spat, using the inside of his jacket to clean my blade before tucking it back into its cover.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Third chapter up and running, ****drop us a review and let me know what you think! Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow if this chapter is as loved as the last one was!**

**Thank you so much to all those that are taking the time to review, you are all wonderful people! c:**

**~topsyturvyday xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**_All the Wrong Reasons - a Revolution Fanfiction_**

**Authors Note: None of these characters are mine, I'm merely taking them for a test drive.**

**Thank you so much to those that reviewed and followed, it means quite a lot that my writing is still worthy of reviews! :)**

**happy reading! xx**

* * *

I ran full circle, making sure to be as far from the dead guy as I could be; I hadn't even made it to the front gate again before someone was yelling for help.  
_Busted,_ I thought.

I didn't expect anyone to find him so soon; I thought I would have time to come up with a plan. I'd spent too long with Miles; but he'd showed me how to hide emotions, I walked back to the tent that Martin had led those kids to. I stood by the door so I could see what was happening inside and outside. Inside was calm, kids were eating and there were even a few smiling Patriots helping them with food; outside was a completely different story, people were running left and right, some were yelling, the only thing I managed to notice was that in their stupidity they had left their gate unguarded. _Idiots._

I couldn't see Monroe past the gate, but I could feel eyes on me; as odd as that sounds. I unlatched the gate without thinking twice, sliding it open just enough to fit a person through and then moved back around behind the tent that was being used as a kitchen. Sirens rang from somewhere toward the middle of the campsite, even from my place at the edge of the tent I could see people were rushing everywhere; back and forth from one tent to another. I was checking over my shoulder every few seconds, I should have thought this through more but I figured the sooner we got into the camp the sooner we'd be on our merry way.

I was looking over my shoulder, which is why I felt his presence before I actually saw it; Monroe had made it through the fence, he must have spotted me before I'd seen him because he was in front of me before I knew it.

"You did that didn't you?" His eyes said he was confused, his mouth said he was impressed.

"Yup, thank you for the huge bruise that I'm going to have on my stomach by the way."

"We need to get out of here, we shouldn't have come here." He turned to leave and I felt my breath hitch in my throat but that might have had something to do with the hand that had come out of nowhere and wrapped around my neck.

"Something tells me we're not going anywhere, Sebastian." I didn't recognise the man's voice but the look in Monroe's eyes told me he did.

"Neville, I suspected we'd run into you sooner or later. Patriots like working with traitors then?" I struggled with the man who held my neck, digging my nails into his coarse hand had no effect.

"I am doing what I have to in order to survive. _They have my son._" The last part was almost like saying 'I'm a bad guy but I'm only bad because they made me do it.' I brought my knee forward and then sent it hurtling backwards in an attempt to catch him like I had caught Monroe earlier.

"You'll have to do better than that, Matheson." He snarled in my ear, tightening his grip on the front of my neck.

I strained against his hand to bring my head forward, keeping eye contact with Monroe as I did and then, I used all the force I could muster to slam the back of my head into his. My vision blacked around the edges but he released me, dropping to the ground in the same fashion a dead fly would. I didn't wait for my vision to come back before my knife was in my hand again; I sunk it straight through his palm and before he had the chance to cry out in pain, Monroe's blade was through his throat. I watched through blurred vision as the blood flooded to his mouth and then his body went limp.

Bass dragged the dead man's body so it was concealed by the various bags of rubbish that were piled up against the back of the tent, meanwhile I sat on the ground feeling like an idiot as I felt my vision go in and out of focus. After he'd finished with Tom Neville, his hands touched the back of my head and I flinched forward, turning to glare at him.

"Ouch!" I managed to keep my voice at a harsh whisper instead of screaming as I would have liked.

"You're the one that smashed your head into his face, don't blame me if you've got a concussion. C'mon we really need to leave now." He offered me his hand and I took it.

"Leave? We came to get weapons and you're just going to leave without them?"

"We can get weapons another time; I need to get you back."

"Are you going to be inside the Patriots camp again? We should get them while we can; I took your foot to my stomach we aren't leaving empty handed." He kicked me in the stomach after all; I'm not letting him get off that easily.

"Fine, you want your weapons so badly? Stay close, things could get messy." He handed me back my gun and I tucked it back where it had been before he had it.

Together we crept down the side of the tent, and then the next one. We followed this pattern until we had a clear path to the smaller tent that was overshadowed by a huge tent in the middle of the compound. Monroe checked the surroundings once, twice, thrice and then we ran; it was only a short sprint but my head felt like it was spinning in circles when we ducked through the doorway. Monroe took out the closest soldier and even with my head the way it was I managed to dive at the second who was over a table, his head hit the solid floor and made a sickening crack that rang out through the tent. His eyes were as dead as Martin the Patriot's were but just to be certain I stuck my knife into his neck the same fashion. The world spun again when I turned back to Monroe, he had a weird look in his eyes, even with my spinning head that much was obvious.

The weapons had been left in duffle bags; stupid, but convenient. What wasn't convenient was that we would have to get the duffle bags through the horde of people that were already running around like crazy.

"Alright, give me a bag of ammo," he hissed at me, and I paced between the door and where he was crouched over cramming as much ammunition in with a bag of guns, he'd done surprisingly well; leaving behind maybe five boxes because the bag was ready to split at the seams.

"I'll take this bag; you take a second bag, run hard and fast to the nearest horse and cart facing toward the gate and _do not look back._ Dump your bag in the cart and you'll need to run for the gate." I nodded, gulping at the pressure of running for my life _and _ managing to open the gate not to mention I'd have to pull myself into a moving cart too.

"Just so you know; if I get out of this alive, I will kick you in the gut." I huffed, pulling the bag over my shoulder, looping my hand through the short handles too.

I was right on his heels when he bolted through the doorway, we went right instead of left hoping to avoid most of the people; we were so wrong, there were people everywhere. Most of them were kids, kids armed with guns. I don't know how I managed to notice that but I did, we had just made it to the nearest cart when the first shot fired; there was no time to duck for cover, I threw the bag as hard as I could towards the front of the cart and Monroe did the same, he continued on to the front of the cart where the Patriots had sat when they brought me into the campsite, I continued sprinting past him straight toward the gate. Most of the Patriots must have been behind us because there was only one guarding our escape route, I didn't hesitate to pull my gun on him; the trigger clicked and the gun fired, almost catching me by surprise even though I had pulled it. I yanked at the fence and it flung open with a huge crashing sound at the end and then Monroe was racing past me and it took everything I had to latch on to that stupid cart and pull myself in.

"Stay down!" Bass screamed over his shoulder as more shots fired and he sped up to the point that wind was whistling past my ears, through all the chaos I managed to get a glimpse of the camp that we had ruined; I caught sight of Holly, she looked petrified and I felt guilty, I should have tried to get her out, to get them all out.

We travelled for about an hour before I gathered the strength to climb up beside him and even then, I had to steady myself on his shoulder as I climbed over the front. He slowed the horses down to a steady pace; constantly checking behind him to make sure we weren't being followed. It felt like forever since we had left Miles and Connor back at the house that looked like it would collapse at any second and judging by the moons decent and the slight glow that was radiating from the bottom of the sky, it wouldn't be long before the sun made an entrance.

"So was that enough to prove that you should take me with you?" I asked, turning my eyes from the blurring dirt to his face.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about, Charlotte." His face was expressionless as I had expected.

"Don't bullshit me, Bass! I know you're running with Connor, he's the only reason you were with us to begin with and now you've got him so you have no reason to stay." The corner of his mouth lifted the tiniest amount and if I hadn't previously spent so much time around him I might not have noticed.

"Do you really expect me to up and leave Miles and your mother, to leave you?" He slowed the horses down further so he could look at me as he spoke.  
I didn't have an answer for him.

"You think so little of me, don't you?" His voice was hurt, his eyes were hurt; his mouth had lost the potential for a smirk.

"It's not like that, you think Mile's is weak, my mother makes him weak. You want your republic back whether you're willing to admit it or not, it's true. I'm not an idiot, I know what they were doing back there with all those kids; I want to put an end to the Patriots and I sure as hell can't do that with my mother for a sidekick."

"I still haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about, Connor isn't going anywhere; I'm not going anywhere." The lie was obvious on his face, but I let it go.

I held on to the cart tightly, my knuckles going white and my fingers stung; My vision still wasn't 100% I felt like they do in those old cartoons where the birds fly round your head in a circle, occasionally my vision would blur and I'd see stars.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Fourth chapter up and running, ****drop us a review and let me know what you think! Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow if this chapter is as loved as the last one was!**

**Thank you so much to all those that are taking the time to review, you are all wonderful people! c:**

**~topsyturvyday xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**_All the Wrong Reasons - a Revolution Fanfiction_**

**Authors Note: None of these characters are mine, I'm merely taking them for a test drive.**

**Thank you so much to those that reviewed and followed, it means quite a lot that my writing is still worthy of reviews! :')**

**happy reading! xx**

* * *

The next thing I remember is waking up on the dingy mattress opposite Connor's, and in his was a very peaceful looking Monroe. How could something so angelic cause so much chaos, so much destruction? I sat up slowly, my stomach clenching in about five different ways; I groaned softly, falling back on the mattress.

"Charlotte?" Monroe's voice was laced with sleep.

"Ouch." My head felt like I'd been hit by a truck and my belly felt like I'd done way too many crunches, I wanted to lift my shirt and examine the bruising that I knew would be there but I resisted.

Monroe rolled off Connors mattress, landing on his knees on the creaky floorboards; slowly making his way over to where my mattress was.  
"Scoot over." He motioned with his hand for me to move closer to the wall and I obliged; why? I have no idea.

He rolled onto his back from where he was kneeling beside the mattress and I couldn't resist the giggle that rose from my mouth.

"Sebastian Monroe is _on my bed_." Stating the obvious, I laughed harder.

"I think those drugs went to your head." He mumbled closing his eyes again, when did being so close to each other get so comfortable?

"You _drugged _me?!"

"Kidding." He chuckled, eyes still closed.

His eyes weren't closed for very long, because as soon as he'd finished talking the door flew open with Connor and Miles standing in the doorway. We both sat up, I managed to contain the groan that wanted to fall out of my mouth; leaning against the wall to stop the room from spinning.

"There are two mattresses in this room and the two of you choose to _share one_?" Miles's arms were folded over his chest and boy was he angry.

"Grown adults make their own decisions, Miles. Besides he was only over here for like two seconds. That other mattress will still be warm if you don't _trust _me!" I huffed, folding my arms across my chest.

"What the _hell _happened to your neck?" I put my hands to my neck and couldn't feel anything different and then it all came flooding back, Tom Neville's hands around my neck; my head colliding with his face, my knife through his hand and then Monroe's sword through his neck.

"Tom Neville happened." I frowned.

"_Tom Neville?_" The name came out like a hiss; through his teeth.

"Yeah, he also gave me a nasty headache." I kept seeing the events flash through my mind, how did he even manage to catch me by surprise?

"You let Neville wrap his hand _around her neck_?" He was directing his anger at Monroe without even knowing the story, of course he is.

"It's not even Bass's fault, I was stupid; I let the Patriots take me into their compound so it would be easier to get him inside with me already there. I killed one of the Patriots, unlatched the gate and waited for him to come through. Neville just happened to catch us at the right moment; I didn't know he was going to be there, I didn't even know who had me by the throat to begin with!"

"You let yourself get taken by the Patriots? Are you stupid?!" He was yelling and Connor was glancing over his shoulder, probably to see if anyone was coming to investigate.

"Yes I let myself get captured, I saw an opportunity and I took it. Yell and scream as much as you want but I didn't give Bass the opportunity to drag me away, I basically sat in the middle of the road until they all but drove over me."

"You sat in the _middle of the road_? Charlie!" If he was any angrier he'd be blowing steam out of his ears.

"Shut up and let me talk okay, Bass got there and we were about to leave and then Neville's hand was around my throat. I tried to kick him in the groin; he said I'd have to try harder than that so I smashed the back of my head into his face. Pretty sure his face gave me a concussion." I grumbled the last part, wanting to draw Miles's rage away from Bass; what my reasoning was, I had no idea.

"His face gave you a concussion?" Connor's mouth had turned into a grin, mimicking me.

"Yes and it worked, he let me go, I put my knife through his palm and Bass put his sword straight through his throat. He's dead, the end."

"You killed him?" Miles appeared to be in shock.

"Yup." Bass was staring at me and that seemed to anger Miles further.

"And you stabbed him, through the hand?" I nodded, regretting it instantly.

"And then we got shot at!" I added, moments later.

"_What?_" And we welcome to the interrogation; my never there, always caring mother.

"Shot at. With bullets, you know; from a gun, several actually." I don't remember when I became so fluent in sarcasm but it happened and I welcomed it.

"We also stole a Patriot cart if that counts for anything." Monroe's statement came out more like a question.

"They'll be looking for that, you know. That was stupid." Connor had edged his way around Miles and was almost standing in the middle of the four of us.

"And how would you have escaped from all of the gun wielding soldiers?" I gathered as much strength and pulled myself to my feet on the mattress and wobbled my way until I found solid ground. "If we've passed our interrogation, can I use the bathroom now?"

The room cleared quickly, it was obvious Miles was still angry and Rachel would be pissed when she heard the full story from Miles later. When I re-entered the room again it was just Connor and Monroe with their heads down, arguing suspiciously quiet.

"So are you going to include me yet?" I leant against the wall and both sets of eyes snapped to me.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Connor folded his arms, frowning at me.

"Don't give me that crap, I'm not an idiot; Bass wants his republic back and you wouldn't mind a little bit of power again Mr Drug Lord. Bass wants his republic, I want to end the Patriots; common ground don't you think?" His mouth fell open slightly and I knew I had hit the nail on the head.

"You didn't tell Miles about your stomach." Sebastian Monroe everyone; the man that makes statements sound like questions.

"What about your stomach?" Connor's mouth had found its way closed and his eyes were accusing.

"My stomach," I raised my shirt to reveal the portion of my belly that was stained purple and blue.

"Why didn't you tell Miles?" Monroe's eyes were sharp as he advanced on me. We seemed to be in this situation a lot lately.

"Oh, you wanted me to tell Miles? I can go and tell him now, if you'd like me to?" Within a blink of an eye his hand clamped around mine again and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"We've been holding hands a lot over the past 48 hours, are you sure we're ready to take that step in our relationship?" He visibly paled and Connor spluttered a cough to conceal a laugh.

"Charlotte," my name was nothing more than a growl through his teeth and it sent a shiver up my spine.

"Fine, I didn't tell him because he didn't need to know, he didn't need to know that _you _booted me in the stomach and I'm going to assume _you_ didn't need the pounding he'd give you if he found out."

"Wait, _you_ did that to her?" I couldn't tell what Connor was thinking but I instantly regretted outing Monroe to him.

"It didn't hurt really," I lied, trying to squeeze my hand out of Monroe's and when that didn't work I just pulled him over to where the pair had been hunched over the wonky table.

"She wanted them to take her into the camp; I couldn't see why they'd take a perfectly healthy, uninjured adult into the camp." Bass sounded like he was defending his actions.

"So you _kicked _her, in the stomach?"

"Okay so now that I've seen your map _and _I helped you steal the guns and the ammunition from the camp, will you take me with you yet?" I unconsciously wound my fingers between his, he jumped a little but it seemed to go unnoticed by Connor.

"You're serious about this?" Connor asked, sceptically; I think.

"I told you last night," I looked at Monroe. "I want to wipe them out and I can't do that from here, with Miles or my mother in charge."  
"We're leaving at midnight." Connor informed me, and just like that; I was in.

Monroe's hand tightened around mine and his eyes went wide, within seconds he had dropped his hold on my hand and stormed out of the room.  
"Rocks," I stated.

"What about rocks?" Connor asked, his brow furrowing.

"You'll want to fill a bag with rocks, to make it look like the bag with the guns in it. It'll be kind of suspicious if you take both bags we stole from the Patriots." Connor's eyes opened wide, as if he hadn't even thought of any of this. "See, you need me."

"How much thought have you put into running away?"

"Too much thought, apparently. I'm going to find Miles and organise for us to do the patrol tonight, I'll see you back here later." I didn't wait for his confirmation, leaving him by his map.

I left with the intention of finding both Monroe and Miles, and I just happened to run into Miles first.

"Hey, Connor and I will patrol tonight; he needs as much practice as he can get."

"Charlie you should be resting, you're still recovering from Neville's face." He joked, and I smiled.

"The Patriot's aren't resting because two of their men are dead, we don't have time to rest. We're in the middle of a war and I want to do my part. We want to help; please."

"Charlie," Miles began to protest.

"You know who was at that camp besides Tom Neville? Kids, they were transporting kids by the _cart load_. One of the little girls that was in the cart I was on said they killed her parents, Miles. What would the Patriots want with a group of kids? I don't care that I've killed, I don't care that Neville came close to _killing_ me, if they're making those kids into soldiers; we have to stop them, _please._"

"Okay, okay fine the two of you can patrol." I then left Miles to find Monroe.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Chapter five has arrived! , ****drop us a review and let me know what you think! **

**Thank you so much to all those that are taking the time to review, you are all wonderful people! c:**

**(more reviews = more chapters)**

**~topsyturvyday xx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**_All the Wrong Reasons - a Revolution Fanfiction_**

**Authors Note: None of these characters are mine, I'm merely taking them for a test drive.**

**Thank you so much to those that reviewed and followed, it means quite a lot that my writing is still worthy of reviews! :')**

**happy reading! xx**

* * *

I found him where I had received my half arsed lecture from Miles yesterday, believe it or not the big bad Sebastian Monroe was skipping stones across the water; I picked up a relatively flat stone and threw it at him, it collided with the centre of his back and I grinned.

"Get out of here Charlotte." His voice was rough, gravelly and he spoke without looking at me.

"I'm not going anywhere and you should accept that already." I advanced on him, stopping so I was between him and the body of water.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, what you're giving up." His eyes pierced mine, if his gaze was any more intense my body would probably be on fire.

"Give me your hand," I extended mine, turning it so the palm was facing upwards; he watched me sceptically at first before slowly lowering his to meet mine. I yanked hard on his hand, pulling him in close and then before he could react I brought my knee up to collide with his groin once again. He groaned out loud, reached forward and grabbed hold of my waist; he fell to his knees and even though I attempted to escape his grip, I fell with him.

"It might not have been your stomach but I figure it hurts just as much." I grinned, thankful he couldn't see my expression.

"I really wish you would _stop doing that_" He hissed in my ear, his breath hot and kind of sticky against my neck.

"Well I really wish people would stop telling me what I should want, what I shouldn't want, who I should or should not be associated with. If I want to join your cause to end the Patriots then I'll join your damn cause to end them! Miles can't talk me out of it, my mother can't; not even you could." I shuffled around until I was half sitting on him and half kneeling on the ground, it should have felt weird to be this close to Sebastian Monroe, but it didn't feel weird at all; well, maybe a little but it was a good weird.

"I'm sure I could talk you out of it if I tried," he smirked down at me cockily but his breath was in my face, his voice was husky, sending small shivers down my spine.

"If this is your way of convincing me not to follow you, you're way off the mark." I raised my hands until they hovered just in front of his face, shaky as a leaf I let one fall to his cheek; followed by the other. His cheeks were rough, mostly because of the stubble that prickled my fingers; his skin radiated heat that would compare to that of a campfire.

"Charlotte," his voice was barely above a whisper but it was a warning.

"Tell me; tell me you don't feel it; tell me that you don't want this." I grasped his face firmer, my thumbs toying with the smooth skin next to the corners of his mouth that was free of stubble.

"Charlotte, don't." he started but I cut him off with my lips pressed against him; my actions startled even me, both our mouths were mashed together in what appeared to be a frozen state.

He was the first to move, not away in outrage as I had expected; instead he leant in toward me as both of our mouths moved together like we had done this many a times before now. My hands moved from his face to the back of his neck, raking my fingers through the curls that hung there; his arms that had been wrapped around my waist had retracted until they had found my hips, setting my skin on fire at his touch.

And just like that, it was gone; Monroe pulled back first, the look in his eyes made it look like he was looking through me instead of at me, his hold on my hips tightened until it felt like I might snap in half.

"I don't appreciate being played with, Charlotte." His voice was like a bad taste in my mouth, I certainly didn't feel like I was playing.

I felt myself rising up, only because he was standing again and had brought me with him, suddenly I saw red; how dare he accuse me of playing games, how is it possible that one man could be so bitter, and most importantly; when the hell did I start to develop feelings for Sebastian Monroe?

"Played with? You think I'm playing with you? But of course, why would anyone actually have any feelings other than hate for the _tyrant_ that is Sebastian Monroe?" His eyes narrowed, they were as cold as ice, I had hit a nerve; and for the third time in the last 24 hours I launched my knee straight into his groin.

I turned away leaving him behind, I was beyond mad and I needed to hit something; Sebastian Monroe was not that something.

"Charlie!" A voice called out to me from behind, a part of my mind remembered that voice but I couldn't put a face to the voice; I ignored the voice and kept walking.

"Charlie!" The voice called louder, closer; I continued to ignore it, I wasn't interested in a conversation.

"Matheson!" The owner of the voice appeared to have caught up to me, clamping their oversized hand on my shoulder. I spun around and came face to face with Jason Neville, I didn't wait to hear him out, I didn't wait for anyone else to intervene, without a second thought my right arm drew back and my fist collided with his jaw; it fucking hurt, pain shot up from my fingers and didn't stop until it reached my shoulder, ouch. However, apparently I wasn't done; my fist connected with his jaw again before I had even realised it and then everyone was upon us.

Guns and blades were drawn and pointed at Jason, he raised his free hand; the one that wasn't holding his jaw, boy did I hope I'd done some damage.

"You alright, kid?" Miles was to my right, his eyes and gun were both trained on Jason but his question was directed at me.

Without realising what I was doing, I searched the small group that had surrounded the two of us. I found Monroe stood behind Jason; his gun trained to the back of his neck. He was standing at an angle that still enabled me to make eye contact with him.

"I'm fine, just fine." I growled with as much anger as I could force into the four words. I quickly looked the group over, looking for Connor but he wasn't there.

I left Jason and well, everyone else choosing instead to find Connor; he was in our room again, rearranging the contents of several bags. At first I didn't think he'd realised that I'd entered, but then he spoke.

"Are we doing the patrol then?" He asked without looking up.

"Yeah, Miles was reluctant but he agreed. What are you doing up here? You're missing out on all the fun." Okay maybe not my idea of fun, but still.

"Trying to fit everything we need into these two bags, what's happening down there?" He answered and asked.

"I just punched Jason Neville in the jaw, twice."

"Who?" He stopped shuffling bags and turned to look at me.

"Dead Patriot's kid; doesn't matter really." I shrugged; he didn't need to know and I didn't want to talk about Jason. "Miles is expecting that you and Monroe are going to run, don't worry about stuffing the bags to the seams; any chance you have room in your bag for a spare change of my clothes? I'm leaving most of my stuff here." I moved to my bag took out the clothes I wanted and left everything else in there.

"Why aren't you bringing everything? We're not coming back you know, once we leave we aren't looking back." Part of me forgot how little Connor had experienced of this part of our world.

"I don't want anything that ties me here, reminds me of them." I handed him the clothes and he put them in his bag, zipping it up; I noticed that a great portion of his bag was full of ammunition, I didn't question it.

"Come on then," he stood from where he'd been sat on the floor. "Let's go check out this fun." I didn't have a reason to stay in the room so I followed him down the stairs with my still throbbing hand.

We barely made it out the door before coming face to face with Miles and Monroe with Jason looking black eyed and bloody between them.

"You did that?" Connor asked indifferently.

"I didn't do _that_! That was probably courtesy of the two of them." We watched the three of them walk past before moving on.

It was oddly calming to spend time with Connor, he might have been buried deep in the world of drugs and sex in Mexico but that meant he had little to no knowledge about how we ran things here. We walked in silence to where my mother kept the horses tied.

"We're going to have to set these guys loose before we leave or we have no hope of fleeing Texas."

"Where are we going, exactly?" I figured we'd be leaving the state; this place is too small for the Patriots, Miles and Monroe.

"That's classified, and by that I mean I don't even know," He shrugged it off as if it meant nothing.

"So you don't even know where you're headed but you'll follow him, seriously?"

"What are you doing with Miles? From what I know you were with him to get your mother back, the same mother that you won't even have a civil conversation with I might add." I frowned at his words.

"I don't know what I'm doing, I thought I'd been making that clear to everyone; I found Miles because that's what I was told to do, I followed Miles and found my mother and my brother. The only reason I've done the things I've done is family."

"Then there's your answer Charlie, I'm following him because he's my family."

And like a bolt of lightning; I was struck with an epiphany, of sorts, kind of.

"I have to go, there's someone I need to talk to. I'll see you back at the room before we go patrol okay?" He nodded and I left him with the horses.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**So there you have it, your first Charloe kiss (written terribly, right?) Drop us a review (or 10) for more! ;)**

**Thank you so much to all those that are taking the time to review, you are all wonderful people! c:**

**(more reviews = more chapters)**

**~topsyturvyday xx  
**


End file.
